A Rollercoaster Ride
by FuckMePumps
Summary: A collection of bittersweet moments documented in meaningful poetry. All pieces are done in either Robin or Raven's POV. For all the RobRae fans who never stops believing... R&R.
1. Hiding Heat

**Author's Note**: **A poem from Raven to Robin. Also has kind of a story in it. Enjoy!**

**Don't own the Titans, meanie-heads.**

What makes you hunt when you are tired?

What energy urges for you to wake after sleepless nights?

Through dawn and dusk, I've always admired

The passion that drives you, though hard it may bite

What can make you run and jump and kick

And bring down so many unmerciful so fearlessly?

How long do you wait before you wade in the water, so cold and slick

And not even bother as your opened wound bleeds so agonizingly?

Is it the flow of heated blood through your veins?

So long you've possessed, ever since that fateful day?

I know what you're hiding; try as you might in vain

You cannot conceal from one's who's the same

Deep within me, I understand what you feel

It is the same intense torment that haunts me in my dreams

You and I; we cannot escape from what's real

Though wish as we might to fix destiny's broken seams

The pain that burns so achingly in your heart

All the throbbing that tells you to bury it forever

But don't you know it's been planned from the start?

This is your calling; we cannot all say never

So now that you're here, don't hide the sorrow inside

I need you now; please don't take this too bad

We've found each other, and I'd promise not to leave your side

Let's just follow the rhythm of life's ever-playing ballad

Enjoy the comfort and the delight of warmth that all surge

Do you accept the truth? Is everything still unchanged?

See all the honest truth and the bitter reality merge

Things all seem better when viewed at farther range

For once in too many, I now see you smile

But forgive me for this wish, for I also want to see you cry

Now that you're free, you can rejoice and scream while running for miles

And all the tears, sweat and blood were worth it, for you've seen yourself try

Can you now accept that whatever the tomorrow may bring

Is all for the good, all the happiness and the pain?

Let all the fear go, become carefree, for there ahead the sun of your life sings

Let nothing overtake you as you conquer the thunders of rain

So now's the sweetness, and the sound that it makes

When we both let our emotions run around so wild and so free

But to be selfish once, I ask thing one thing, for only my sake

Will you take off your mask? Your eyes I want to see so desperately

**REVIEW!**


	2. Do You Know

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**Do you know what you're doing to me?**

**When you walk and you talk**

**Or whatever attempt for normalcy**

**You suck at it, coz you stand out**

**I can spot you in the middle of a crowd**

**You're making me freeze**

**With that dazzling smile of yours**

**Your presence's too overwhelming**

**Don't do anything, you're killing me here**

**You don't even know what for**

**I'll catch my breath as you take it all away**

**But then I couldn't speak **

**Ending up wondering why life's unfair**

**I'd pinch myself, it wouldn't work**

**So I spend forever standing there**

**You know I wanna jump so high and scream so loud**

**When I see you walking through**

**I just can't get enough of you**

**I stare and gaze for a million hours**

**I wouldn't look away for anything**

**Oh stop it, just stop it all**

**I hear you laugh, I hear your voice**

**Your face pops up anytime, anywhere in my mind**

**You wouldn't even give me a choice**

**I write your name over and over again**

**But the sight of you won't leave me alone**

**With that so dark hair and deep sparkle eyes**

**I'm caught, I'm trapped, and whatever you want**

**A word to me and you'll murder me**

**I'll have a heart attack**

**It's getting exhausting not to show**

**I bite my lip, say no hello**

**Coz you suffocate, you infiltrate**

**So I just heave a sigh and smile**

**You're making it harder and harder to breathe**

**Author's Note:** A poem from the deep, dark corners of my mind. But I was happy when I wrote it. Senti mode in full swing! Hehe… Enjoy.

Dedicated to… oh, whatever. As if I'm gonna tell you. It's a secret… hehe...

**Author's Note: **Weird, isn't it? Inspired? Oh yeah. Came up with it while listening to Maroon 5's "Harder To Breathe" and afterwards "Promise" by Simple Plan and thinking about… something… hehehe… don't look at me like that, especially you, Thistlewitch. That's right, I was thinking… use your imagination, my duckies. Nyahaha!

REVIEW!


	3. Fuel to the Fire

**Author's Note: In contrast to the other poem I just posted, this is from Robin to Raven… I think. Just go read! )**

**Don't own. Get over.**

A glimpse of everything beautiful

You are the strangeness of calm at sea

Yet why do I feel this blazing agony

When I see and feel you look at me?

When everything is the way it is

You overwhelm me in an unexplainable way

A strange phenomenon of now and yesterday

My music alone are the words you say

A silent gaze, a spoken touch

The brush of you against my skin

You unleash this fury and longing within

My soul aches hard for you to let me in

If you would stop this haunting tread

Your easy hold on my conscious mind

You still appear; would it matter if I'm blind?

As long as you're there, uncalled sleep would I find?

I love you, there will never be a denying that

Would evasion make me a liar?

For deep in the scorching flames of my desire

You are the fuel to my heart's raging fire

**REVIEW!**


	4. An Angel's Plea

I see you, my dark goddess

I see you standing there

A queen in all her loveliness

A chilled breeze in warm air

You catch my gaze, I catch my breath

A face that soothes my inner charms

I feel like dying an exquisite death

And falling, bleeding in your arms

Eyes that pierce through my soul

Yet glazes over with passion

Without that light, I'm left in the cold

Until I can claim your full attention

Your feet barely tread the floor

Leaving me to follow infinite mistaken traces

A perfect smile, I ask for some more

And only end up in all the wrong places

Would you spare me a glance?

A touch of your pale silken skin?

You know I'd die for just one dance

Which is maybe why you keep the love within

Then you speak in a honey voice

Which only leaves me wishing for another word

Your accent stands up above the chaotic noise

You're the only one deserving to be heard

You rise into space, alight a hollow cloud

Then beckoned me with a hand

I look around with a shadow of doubt

Your tinkling laugh made me understand

I freeze as your fingers closed over mine

And gaze into those oceans that made you see

Then a kiss that sent shivers of pleasure down my spine

For I've only wished you heard my angel's plea


	5. Hazel Eyes

The suns of my day

The stars of my skies

The swirls of blue, green, gray

Only those hazel eyes

Forever haunting me

Wherever I would lie

For in my mind I see

Only those hazel eyes

Burning bright with fury

And then the tone cold dies

Replaced by ecstasy

Only those hazel eyes

There morning, noon, and night

Charred in my memories

Within I see heaven bright

Only your hazel eyes

**_Inspired by Tifereth Kantrishakrim's One Last Dance. Dedicated to you! Very short, but I think I've gotten the message through._**

_**REVIEW!**_

_**P.S. Wow, it's the second 'eyes' poem I've made… I must be losing my mind…**_


	6. Unmasked

It's everything about you that haunts me

Your body, your face, those strong hands

But I know there's something I don't see

It's those hidden eyes I can't understand

Will I ever not see that gaping white

That conceals the windows to your soul?

Would they be shadowed or sparkle in light

And what secrets might they hold?

Are they a warm and lovely brown

Alight with kindness and truth unspoken

Hazel that's calm and quieted down

Or like your heart, pure and golden?

Perhaps they're a cold electric blue

Deep and vast like two miniature seas

Or possibly forest green is their true hue

Shining like emeralds in our very midst?

Are they empty, or hollow, like oblivion's mouth

An angry gray like the sky at a storm

Would they be brimmed with curiosity and doubt

Glinting silver that's anything but norm?

Or maybe they're red as blood in your veins

Fiery as hell, intense and piercing as arrows

Will they be black, darkness that masks pain

An infinite night that needed stars to glow?

But then, whatever their true color

Blue or green, or hazel or black would suffice

For it's a mystery that marks you a closed door

Until comes a time that I'll open you with amethyst eyes

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Three Words

Three words were all she asked for

Three words were what she need

She was standing at death's door

But the world had paid no heed

He had given her life; a new hope

Listened when no one had heard

But he gave her so much; too much

That she began to yearn for those words

She had wished upon a shooting star

To please just satisfy her desire

But the star could not grant her wish

Anymore than fire can quench fire

The star asked if she still believed

Because a wish is just a myth

She cried and cried but couldn't agree

Refused to see where the truth would fit

She waited for him to be there

But he wouldn't ever come

When she saw he only meant a little care

She knew her life was done

Without those three little words

She couldn't bear to live

What fatal three little words

Three words he couldn't give

_**SENTI MODE IS ALL GONE! I'M CURED!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Of Death and Love

Death is but a word

Cursed with power dire

For all life will end

Be it by blade or fire

The vertigo hits

You're faced with a choice

And wanting to scream

You've lost your voice

Is it yours or theirs?

The question is there

Drowning your mind

You're gasping for air

Reality kicks

A shadow of doubt

The truth has dawned

No easy way out

Summon your strength

They you must save

Biting back tears

You have to be brave

Pain now attacks

Spinning all around

Your body grows weak

You fall to the ground

**Knife in your throat**

Watch the blood flow

You gave up your life

Now you have to go

For the stories can be true

When love conquers all

Whatever might happen

Whenever you might fall

The last breath has left

The casket long gone

But your legacy's there

And your story goes on

**_Hey, what ya think? Weird, I know. Just so you know, 'they' referred to only one person, but couldn't decide if the person in here is Robin or Raven, so there. The second to the last stanza looked out of place, and it is. Those were my thoughts, so now tell me what you think!_**

_**REVIEW!**_

**_I finally figured out what these collection of poems are about: love, so don't be surprised if I put up more depressing love poems here, coz 1)you didn't expect me to make a fic without a sad part in it, didn't you? And 2)I'm too lazy to make a new story to put this up in. just got pretty complicated. And 3)because the first couple of stories were pretty 'happy' (don't blame me! Blame the gods of emotion! They did it!) so I knew I HAD to make up for my detestable preppiness. Unless you like me better that way, so as to avoid nightmares and uncontrollable crying for you guys… yep, that's what I do._**

_**And now, yet again,**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. One Last Kiss

**Together as we fall forever…**

_One last kiss_

I let you take my hand

_One last kiss_

And hope you understand

_One last kiss_

To tell you that I care

_One last kiss_

For everything that's there

_One last kiss_

This may be our only chance

_One last kiss_

Let's have this final dance

_One last kiss_

To make the wrong things right

_One last kiss_

We'll make it through the night

_One last kiss_

Now the sun will always shine

_One last kiss_

With your heartbeat against mine

_One last kiss_

I'll take you in my arms

_One last kiss_

Protect you from all harm

_One last kiss_

My heart, my soul, my love

_One last kiss_

I give you everything I have

**-**

**_Sweet? I know. Inspired by the best RobRae pic ever! If you want to see it (you so won't regret it! I got it from forbiddenlove, the best RobRae site ever), give me your email and I'll send it to you._**

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. I Still Love You

_**Another poem! It rained again… hehehe… now read!**_

**_Btw, the normal font is Raven, while bold is Robin. Don't get confused, the P.O.V.s are alternate._**

-

There's nothing I won't do

**Oh, I'd do anything**

To just open up to you

**I wanna open up to you**

To tell you how I feel

**I'll tell you how I feel**

But I was just standing there

**But I just waited there**

I let the moment pass by

**Did I let the moment pass by?**

You were the only one I ever loved

**I've always loved you, you never knew**

But I knew I would come between you two

**I would forget everyone just for you**

I wanted to be the one in your arms

**I just wanted you in my arms**

But there's another in that place

**She means nothing to me**

What a love we could have had!

**We could have had such love!**

Suddenly you went away

**I never wanted to leave you**

I then knew we never could be

**How I wanted us to be!**

But so much can come between us

**I will fight just to be with you**

I'm just so hopeless sometimes

**Just give me a chance**

There's nothing more I can do

**We can make this work**

I know I'll never forget you

**I'll always remember you**

You just mean too much to me

**Do I even mean anything to you?**

So I say my sorry's and goodbyes

**Please don't go away**

With a thought that I loved you

**I've always loved you**

That she'll keep you happy

**Now I'll never be happy**

Even though I had one wish

**I had a wish that would never come true**

That you could have loved me too

**If only you loved me too**

**-**

_**Aw, that was tragic. Hehehe… **_

_**REVIEW! You know you want to…**_


	11. Deliver Me

Deliver me, oh angel

I'd kiss your honey lips

It's not a sin to enjoy

This secret forbidden bliss

To hold you close I understand

This perfection you direly possess

Breathe in your scent and shiver

Just set me free, my princess

I do not lie with promises

Nor pretend with sweet words

Just value this recognition

Of your love, as free as birds

Your beauty overwhelms me

So wretched a soul am I

You rescued me from darkness

The instant you looked into my eyes

Goddess, you saved me again

Gratitude can never mean the same

You pulled me away with your loveliness

The moment you said my name

_And now, as crimson flames crackle with desire_

_Can you again deliver me from the pits of fire?_


	12. The Hero and the Angel

I never knew what I was looking for

So true and gleaming in my eyes

Have you always been there, I never looked

Is it true I never realized?

I'm sorry for my ignorance

But now so suffering am I

I lost the one who I've been searching

So cold that fate was just a lie

My angel, forgive me so

I didn't know what I've been seeing

But if turn away, I'll understand

I'll thank you for avoiding the unrealities

_Hero, don't blame yourself_

_For I never saw it too_

_I always thought you wanted another_

_But then_

_Believe me now, these words are true_

_I'd never love anyone as much as you_


	13. A Thing For Demons

**A THING FOR DEMONS**

"_Oh Child of Evil_

_Behold Spawn of Death;_

_Shed my blood_

_And take my breath…"_

Here I call unto the beast­­­

To whom my heart lay captive

Come to me, scum of the earth

Thy hopeless, wretched fugitive

Why have you chosen me

To torment and to plague?

Why play with my emotions

Whilst your intentions vague?

Dare me not to question thee

Fruit so sweet, 'tis forbidden

Pleasure me not with fleeting passion

For I know this is not real heaven

Discern beneath the cursed exterior

Lies the golden heart of angels,

But know I too must be careful

Lest you send me burning in hell!

Long as I rest in trembling arms

And my feet rely on wavering ground;

'Tis not desire, but a need to trust

Hope against hope, be not glory bound

Dark eyes roll to the back of thine head

Indignant face contorts, hands turned fists,

But smiles to me, enough eternity

Thy façade I cannot afford to miss

Forever as we keep disobeying the world

Heed not false promises of dying kingdoms,

Will thee swear to all, both tarnished and true

Evermore;

To love me, who hath a thing for demons?


	14. To Choose You

**I don't really know what this… _thing _is. Yeah. So… read. Maybe _you_ can figure it out…**

**-**

The room is closed

The doors are locked

We gather in a circle

Eyes boring into each other

Smirks as the game begins

Challenges are held

And everyone has a turn

You can wait for me all you want

But I don't break down so easily

Just because everyone opened up

Don't expect the same from me

You can be patient but you won't get what you want

At least not this time

But don't you know me enough to know

I never tell the truth

You can't scale the depth of my deception

Simply coz I build my own heights

Aren't you aware I'm not used to limits

And I don't know my boundaries

I only tell until half the lie

I'll never say everything in one bite

There's only too much in time

Maybe someday

But that's not now

Honesty is not always the best policy

I'm sorry if I did you wrong

But no one would get hurt

If I leave anything out

You share your opinion

With others unlike me

Maybe it's a mistake

But who cares

So what would be the difference

Let's make everyone happy

There's room for judgment later, I know

But that's not today

So as the fun ends

And doors come on closed

Dark secrets hidden within are safe

Until…

He came in.

**-**

**Can you guess who's talking? Hint: One of the more secretive ones on the show (and, of course, that completely gave it away)**

**And the pairing too? Hint: Click my profile and see under what pairing the majority of my TT fics is (and yes, I am aware that I'm not a gem with this clue thing)**

**And the situation? Hint: It's a game (at least that was even remotely vague)**

**Yeah, so**

**REVIEW!**


	15. She Danced In The Moonlight

**This was originally written for no particular category, but then, after reading it more than what it healthy, it sort of reminded me of Titan Tower's resident Goth girl, so, yeah, here it is. Pretty proud of this little thing too.**

**-**

Verse 1:

She had a beauty the world never saw

She was in tune with a song of her own

She had a world that ran without laws

And sticks and stones never broke her bones

Chorus:

Because even as crimson tore into flames,

And even as passion was drowned in the night;

Her body twirled with the grace of seraphs

As she danced in the moonlight

Yes, she danced in the moonlight

Verse 2:

She found majesty in the eye of the storm

And she loved the daisy more than the rose

She still said monarch when they said worm

And she even smiled when she suffered the blows

Chorus:

Because even as her feet threaded on thorns,

And her diamond eyes lost all their bright;

And her flowers withered in the scorching sun

Yet she danced in the moonlight

Yes, she danced in the moonlight

Bridge:

Yes, she danced in the moonlight,

Her beauty accentuated by a flick of the whips;

Still, she danced in the moonlight

As a trickle of red dropped down from her lips;

She danced in the moonlight,

A song in her ore,

A song in the gore

Refrain:

And she danced in the moonlight,

Until she danced no more

And she danced in the moonlight,

Until she danced no more

And so when the moonlight faded,

She could dance no more…

**-**

**Yeah, somewhat like a song. Interpret however you please, as long as you do**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
